


the wheel breaks the butterfly

by embodied



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Girl Direction, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, cisgirl!larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embodied/pseuds/embodied
Summary: “Out with it, Styles,” Louis groans. Harry’s suddenly regretting this whole thing, and she’s sure she’s beet red now, so she just blurts it out so fast she’s not sure if Louis even understands her right away.“I’ve never gotten head before.”AU. harry and louis are roommates. girls' night ends a little differently than usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is smut. this is literally just smut. basically i got bored after finishing my big bang fic and wondered if i could write femslash. i still dont know what the answer to that is, buuttttt i'm just gonna leave this here. i'm a little more, er, well-versed in m/m porn so sorry if it sucks lmao
> 
> title from paradise by coldplay

“Your turn,” Harry says, and passes Louis the wine glass. It’s one of those massive ones, the kind you buy your mum for her birthday because she loves pinot grigio and you couldn’t think of anything else, the kind that only gets broken out for holidays and bachelorette parties and requires two hands to hold properly. 

It was a gag gift from Niall last Christmas, and it’s become the main party favor of Louis and Harry’s spontaneous girls’ nights, the nights when one or both of their plans fall through and they’ve got nothing better to do than lie around binging snacks and alcohol and episodes of _One Tree Hill._

Harry isn’t sure how the game started, but the rules are simple: take a swig, tell a secret, pass the glass back to Louis, rinse and repeat. It’d started tame enough, stories of how Harry used to hate her hair in secondary, straightened it every day until all her classmates had no idea it wasn’t naturally that way and still don’t to this day. (She’d calmed down with it after graduating, only straightening it on nights that she went out, but then a certain blue-eyed girl mentioned that her curls reminded her of springtime, and Harry hasn’t touched a flatiron since. She leaves that part out.) Louis tells how she once put purple dye in her sister’s shampoo as a joke, but it looked so awful that she felt bad and dyed her own the very next day, and that’s why there aren’t any photos of her from the first four months of year eight. 

It goes on like that for a while. Then, they get close to finishing off their second bottle of merlot, loose and giggly as they pass the last few remaining swigs between them, and, well. 

“I came so hard the first time I went down on a girl,” Louis’ saying, swirling the wine in the bottom of the glass. It catches Harry off-guard a bit, but she tries her best to hide her flush, propping her chin on her hand and giggling out a breathy, “really?”

“Yeah, I just - I don’t know if it was just because it was the first time I’d ever really been with a girl at all or what, but I got so worked up eating her out that I just lost it as soon as she touched me. I was like, sixteen, but I swear to God I haven’t came that hard since then,” Louis finishes, punctuated by a little laugh as she covers his mouth like she can’t believe what she just said. “Too much? Sorry. Here, your turn.” 

Harry feels a little dumbstruck herself, darting her eyes towards the telly they stopped paying attention to ages ago as she takes the glass from Louis. She thumbs at her lip as she tries to think of a secret to tell, anything that isn’t _I think of that time we fake-grinded at Liam’s birthday party every time I rub one out._ Louis’ expectant gaze certainly isn’t helping anything, making Harry’s skin prickle with heat. 

“I can’t think of anything,” she finally sighs, tipping the glass back toward Louis in defeat. 

Louis keeps her hands in her lap, narrowing her eyes. “Nothing? No sex scandals recently? No married men? Not even a little cheeky snog with Nick bloody Grimshaw?” 

Harry’s mouth drops open, one hand reaching out to gently shove at Louis’ shoulder. 

“Shut up, I told you that in confidence,” she gasps, feigning disbelief. 

“I haven’t told anyone?” 

“Fine, _with_ confidence that you’d never mention it out loud again, tosser.” Harry wants to cross her arms over her chest, but she can’t with the massive wine glass she’s cupping, so she just pouts as she nudges Louis’ calf with her toe. Louis laughs and shakes her head, propping her head up on her elbow as she watches Harry inquisitively. 

“You really can’t think of a single thing?” she asks, raising her brows. Harry flushes and lets her head loll onto the back of the couch, catching her lip between her teeth. 

There is this one thing. 

“I haven’t, um,” she starts, resisting the urge to cover up her face. 

“Out with it, Styles,” Louis groans. Harry’s suddenly regretting this whole thing, and she’s sure she’s beet red now, so she just blurts it out so fast she’s not sure if Louis even understands her right away. 

“I’ve never gotten head before.” 

She lifts her head to gauge Louis’ reaction, tugging her lip back into her mouth. At first Louis says nothing, and Harry wonders if she actually didn’t hear her, but then she lets out a bark of laughter so sudden Harry jumps. 

“What? Why’s that funny?” she asks, lifting her head up and feeling her cheeks heat even more, less about feeling shy now than it is pure humiliation. What kind of twenty year-old hasn’t ever been eaten out, anyway? Louis must think she’s a freak. 

Then, Louis must notice Harry’s frown, because she stops laughing and her mouth drops open in shock. 

“ _Oh_ , oh fuck, you’re serious.” 

Harry blinks, then nods slowly, fixing her eyes on the stupid glass of wine still perched haphazardly in her lap. 

“It’s not funny, I’m sorry. Harry. Look at me.” Harry lifts her head, Louis’ eyes wide and ridden with guilt, now. “It’s not funny, I just literally thought you were joking.” 

“Oh. I wasn’t,” Harry mumbles. Louis stares at her for long moment, brows pinched together.

“Not even Cara? You two dated for, like, ever. Didn’t you have sex?”

“Of course we had sex, we just never did _that_. I don’t know why, it just never came up,” Harry mumbles. It’s quiet for another moment, and then - 

“Wait!” Louis says suddenly, snapping her fingers. “What about - last year, we threw that party and Niall locked you and that guy in your bedroom. She told me you guys went down on each other!” 

Harry’s eyes flare. “She told you - fuck, whatever. I, um. She just wanted me to hook up with him so bad, but once we were in there we kind of admitted we weren't really into each other, so we just agreed to, like, not and say we did. I only told Niall that so she wouldn’t feel bad that she’s a terrible matchmaker.” 

Louis just stares for a moment, then leans back against the armrest. 

“Huh,” is all she says. Harry’s eyes flick back down to the glass, fingers tapping absently against the side. 

“But yeah, it didn’t happen. So, um...your turn.” She offers the glass back to Louis, who stares at it for a second before taking it back into her hands. She lifts it to her lips tentatively and takes a sip, swirling the wine around in her mouth before leaning across Harry’s lap to set the glass on the table behind her. Harry’s pretty sure she stops breathing for a moment, Louis’s face so close to hers that she can feel her hair tickling her neck, but it’s only brief. Louis settles back into her spot, tucking her legs underneath her. Harry can tell she’s thinking about something, and she can’t tell if it’s because of what she said. She doesn’t know if she _wants_ it to be, so it’s all she can think to break the silence. 

“Lou?” she says hesitantly. 

Louis snaps out of it then, meeting Harry’s eyes. 

“Yeah, babe?” 

Harry flushes at the pet name, almost losing her train of thought. “Um, your secret. I started, so you should end. It’s only fair.” 

“Okay,” Louis agrees, folding her hands in her lap as she appears to consider. Harry waits expectantly, suddenly registering how bloody hot it is. “Well. Dunno if it counts as a secret, but I’d totally go down on you.”

Louis meets Harry’s eyes, which go wide in an instant, flush returning to her cheeks immediately as Louis rushes to explain. “Only if you wanted. Like, to know what it feels like, or whatever.” 

It’s not that Harry feels awkward. Shocked, maybe, but Louis has walked in on her with a hand in her underwear many a time, and Harry has heard more about Leigh-Anne Pinnock’s fingerfucking skills than she ever needs to know. They’re roommates, they’ve seen things, Harry’s pretty sure they even made out once, but the hangover the next morning was so bad she prefers to forget that night entirely. Actually, it would make sense, to try it with Louis for the first time. Maybe she won’t even like it (maybe she’ll like it too much), but regardless, there’s comfort in knowing there won’t be any surprises when someone does it for real. 

“Harry, I’m - that was stupid, I’m sorry - ”

“Okay,” Harry agrees, sucking in a breath and sitting up a little straighter. She suddenly feels so sober, and unmistakably turned on. 

“Okay?” Louis’ eyes widen. “Okay what?” 

“I’d let you. I mean, I want you to. I think the reason I haven’t is because I was nervous to let anyone get, y’know, that close. But I trust you, and it might help, so,” Harry babbles, biting her lip. She crosses and uncrosses her legs, letting them fall open a little in a way that she hopes is more inviting than desperate. 

“Right now?” Louis asks, and Harry nods. “You’re sure?” she confirms, and Harry nods again. “C’mere, then.” 

It’s such a simple request, nothing inherently sexual about it, but it has Harry’s thighs practically quivering and arousal thick in the pit of her belly like molasses. It’s the way Louis says it, all quiet and raspy; it’s the implication of what they’re about to do that has Harry turned inside out already as she shuffles into Louis’ space, without even being touched. Louis’ hand lands on Harry’s hip, just about the hem of her pyjama shorts, and their breath mixes in the air as they wait for the other to make the next move. 

If Harry’s honest, she feels a bit nervous, only because it’s been so long since she’s hooked up with someone, so she’s grateful when Louis closes the space between them, softly pressing their mouths together. And God, this is _Louis_ , this is her best friend and her roommate and the object of all of her best fantasies, but that only fuels her to kiss harder. 

Louis seems to like it when Harry gains a bit of confidence, her fingernails digging a little harder into the soft skin of Harry’s hips as the kiss gets more heated. She moans softly into Harry’s mouth when Harry presses their tongues together, and that’s the last bit of reassurance Harry needs before swinging a leg over Louis’ lap to straddle her properly. They’re doing this, right on the couch that they share, and Harry loses every care she ever had when Louis’ hand slides down to grope her bum through her thin shorts. God. 

“God,” Harry whispers, rolling her hips down against Louis’ in an attempt to get any sort of friction. The hand that isn’t on Harry’s arse comes up to brush the hair away from Harry’s shoulder, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Harry shudders, muttering, “touch me,” without really meaning to. Wine always did make her horny, now that she thinks about it. 

Louis’ mouth meets hers again, and the kiss is slick and dirty this time, nothing gentle about the way Louis’ tongue fucks into Harry’s mouth as if she’s mimicking the way she’d lick her out. Harry whimpers a little at just the thought, tightening her thighs around Louis’ lap just as Louis’ right hand moves to cup her breast over her tank top. She isn’t wearing a bra, and her nipples immediately perk in interest when Louis grazes her thumbnail over the sensitive nub. Harry doesn’t even know if it’s intentional, but she keens into it, their mouths parting with a dirty wet sound as she breathes out a moan against Louis’ cheek. 

“You like the nipples, hm?” Louis murmurs, her mouth quirked in interest as her thumb circles lightly around Harry’s areola. Harry doesn’t answer out loud, but her body does for her, jolting when Louis drags her thumbnail across her nipple again, this time with intent. 

“Lou,” Harry whispers, biting her lip. Louis’ hands find the hem of her shirt, rucking it up to her armpits and exposing her tits and stomach. Harry lets out a shaky breath, shuddering a little when the cool air hits her hardened nipples, but it’s nothing compared to Louis dipping her head forward and pressing her tongue against one. 

Harry’s always had sensitive nipples. Some days, even just wearing a shirt is too much, the light drag across her skin almost unbearable. So it’s understandable that just this is enough to make her fucking throb, whimpering as her body slumps into Louis’. Louis works her over slowly, rolling Harry’s nipple between her lips, then pressing against it with the flat of her tongue, and then alternating between the two while her thumb pinches at the other. Harry’s trembling by the time Louis decides enough is enough, resisting the urge to slip her fingers into her own shorts and give her throbbing clit the attention it needs. 

“Take these off,” Louis commands softly, tapping a finger against the side of Harry’s thigh. Harry shuffles back to comply, if a little reluctantly, but freezes as soon as she hooks her thumbs inside the band of her shorts. 

“Oh, fuck, I just remembered I’m wearing the ugliest knickers,” she groans, punctuated by a breathless giggle. “Laundry day, y’know?” 

They really are awful, a faded yellow and a little bit baggy, but Louis just grins as she slinks down to the floor to kneel in front of Harry. “Then it’s a good thing I’m eating your pussy, not your knickers.”

If Harry were feeling anything less than faint, she’d ask Louis to say _pussy_ again, but as it is she just slowly tugs off both her shorts and underwear in one, eyes wide and face surely as red as her nail varnish. She kicks them aside and then she just...waits, completely exposed and unsure how to act. She’s never had someone looking at her so close, not to mention that it’s _Louis_ , but the girl in question just picks up Harry’s leg, guiding it to rest on the coffee table behind her and glancing up with a cheeky smile, and Harry’s reminded she really has nothing to worry about. Louis’ small hands come to her hips, dragging them forward so only her arse rest against the seat of the sofa, and then dips her head to press a soft open-mouthed kiss to Harry’s inner thigh. Harry’s stomach flutters with anticipation, and her cunt flutters with something else, until finally, _finally_ , Louis leans forward and gently drags her tongue between the folds. 

Harry has to bite down on her tongue to hold in her whine. It’s not about how it feels - Louis has barely touched her - it’s the image of Louis between her legs, face so close to her soaking wet cunt, and fuck, she’s going to come so fast. 

“Look at you,” Louis says, glancing up from beneath her lashes as if she knows how much she’s affecting Harry right now. She licks up Harry’s slit again without even breaking eye contact. Harry does whine that time, breaking off into a whimper when Louis reaches to drag a finger through her slick. “So wet for me already. I can’t wait to get my mouth on you proper.” 

“Do it,” Harry finds herself saying, desperation overtaking nerves. 

“I want to - can I make you come with my fingers first? In case you don’t like it?” 

Harry is absolutely positive that she’ll like it, now that Louis is actually there between her thighs, but she’s so dizzy that she just nods, mentally bracing herself as Louis teases her fingers up and down her folds. Despite her hand being _right there_ , it still comes as a surprise when Louis presses two fingers inside without warning. Harry lets out a gasp, head thumping against the back of the sofa as Louis immediately curls her fingers up. 

Harry’s always been attracted to women, but she’s had sex with a far few, and Louis is quickly climbing the list as her gentle fingers massage the insides of Harry’s walls. She brings one hand up to her chest almost subconsciously, roughly flicking her thumb over her right nipple and biting back a moan at the feeling of - everything. 

“Let me hear you, love,” Louis murmurs, fingers fucking inside Harry with sweet, slow rhythm. Harry pinches her nipple, toes curling around the edge of the coffee table as she lets out a low groan. She’s so fucking wet, so much that she can feel it slicking up her inner thighs, hear Louis’ fingers pumping in and out, and fuck, probably making a mess of their couch. She can’t find it in herself to be embarrassed, or like, care whatsoever, not when Louis keeps massaging her g-spot like that. 

“ _Ah_ ,"she cries out when the fingers of Louis’ opposite hand find her clit, two of them circling the sensitive nub. Harry’s hips involuntarily buck up against Louis’ hand, taking her fingers that much deeper. 

“Oh, god, Louis, I’m - " _Close_ , is what she means to say, but then Louis is mouthing at her inner thigh, right where she’s coated them with her wetness, fingers moving ruthlessly on her clit and inside her cunt, and Harry just loses it. She comes with a loud sob, kicking out at the coffee table so hard it should probably hurt, but all she can feel is her orgasm rocking through her like a tidal wave.

“Holy shit,” she pants, raking her fingers through her sweaty curls. She’s staring at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath, when one of Louis’ fingers enters her again. 

“You good?” Louis asks, pumping leisurely. It’s sensitive, but not overly so, Harry’s pussy fluttering around the digit.

She sighs and sinks into the couch, feeling loose and floaty as she lets Louis play with her. “Perfect.”

“You’re so hot when you come. God, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to - " Louis cuts herself off, pursing her lips. 

“It’s okay. Me too,” Harry assures. Louis relaxes, and curls her finger up to tease at Harry’s spot, making her jerk and let out a shaky breath. Louis smirks. 

“I’m gonna eat you out now.” 

Right. That’s happening. “Yeah, okay.” 

Louis presses a series of kisses up Harry’s wet thighs, each getting steadily closer to Harry’s vulva where her finger is still teasing in and out. Harry feels her breath pick up again, reaching to grip the nearest soft item, which happens to be the cherry-patterned throw pillow her mum lovingly bought them as a housewarming present two years ago. Fitting. 

Louis finally brings her mouth to Harry’s cunt, giving her the first proper lick of the night. It feels - well, it feels a bit weird, if she’s honest, weirder than the kitten licks Louis had given her earlier. It’s far from bad, though, arousal pooling in Harry’s tummy as Louis laps from slit to clit. Then, Louis fits her lips around her clit and _sucks_ , and _oh_ , that’s nice. Harry gasps and her hips lift a bit, cunt bumping Louis’ face and smearing her wetness across her chin. She’s about to apologize for being rude, but Louis only seems to take it as encouragement, winding her hands up to grip Harry’s hips and pull her roughly against her mouth. Harry isn’t going to pretend that’s not the hottest thing she’s ever seen, Louis’ face buried in her cunt, eyes fluttered shut as she licks and sucks at an achingly slow pace. 

“Oh, fu - " Harry moans, tossing her head back. Not that she has anything to compare it to, but Louis is good at this, alternating between flattening her tongue against Harry’s cunt and giving her slow, easy licks, and then flicking it hard against her clit, making Harry jerk into her touch. 

She feels so good, like she could just dissolve, like she could come but also like she could keep Louis’ head between her thighs forever. And then, Louis’ tongue is pushing up into her, and that’s it, this is Harry’s new favorite thing ever. She can’t help it, she reaches down to thread her fingers through Louis’ hair, half to ground Louis and keep her there, half to ground herself. Louis keeps an even pace as she licks into Harry, her nose a steady pressure on Harry’s clit that only adds to the pleasure building in her abdomen. 

“Lou,” Harry pants, barely even gets the syllable out before she’s breaking off into a guttural moan. Louis fits her mouth to the mound of Harry’s pussy, like the dirtiest kiss she’s ever gotten, then removes her grip on Harry’s hips to bring one hand around to her cunt. She parts Harry’s lips with two fingers, exposing her clit completely, and flicks her tongue against it, faster than before. Harry sobs out a moan, resisting the urge to clamp her thighs down around Louis’ head. She’s so close that her ears are ringing, chest heaving up and down. It feels filthy, almost illicit, tank top still pushed up to her underarms while Louis kneels, fully dressed, between her spread legs. That only hurtles her closer, though, as Louis’ licks get more and more insistent, all of her attention focused on Harry’s clit now. 

When Louis fits two fingers inside, Harry very nearly loses it right then, but she manages maybe thirty seconds of the most intense pleasure she’s ever felt. Louis’ tongue moving against her clit, up and down, the pads of her fingers curled perfectly against her spot and massaging relentlessly. 

“Oh, fuck, Lou, I’m gonna come, I’m - _coming_ ,” Harry cries out, and it takes everything she has to keep from screaming as her entire body shakes with her release. Harry’s hand holds Louis there as she rocks her hips up against her mouth, and Louis lets her, keeping her tongue pointed so Harry can take whatever she needs. By the time the earth stops shaking, it takes Harry a second to realize Louis’ fingers are still inside her, angled away from her g-spot but still fucking her deep. 

“Louis,” she gasps, thighs trying to clamp shut as she instinctively reaches for Louis’ wrist. Louis stops moving, but she doesn’t pull out, eyes flicking up to meet Harry’s.

“Think you can give me one more, darling?” she asks, pressing a wet kiss to Harry’s inner thigh. 

“I don’t - " 

“I bet you can, love. Sound so pretty coming on my tongue, just wanna hear it one more time.” Louis blinks up at her, faux-innocently, and Harry finds herself wanting to give her whatever she asks for. 

“I - okay,” she whimpers, voice breaking when Louis presses against her g-spot. She just keeps them there, a steady pressure, and dips her head to suck Harry’s swollen clit into her mouth. She flicks her tongue at a slow and gentle pace, keeping in mind Harry’s abused pussy, and brings Harry off again just like that. The third time isn’t as intense as the first two, but it lasts longer, still rocking through her in sweet, slow pulses even after Louis pulls away completely. 

When Louis gets up to kiss her, she tastes like Harry, a little salty but mostly just amazing. Louis’ wearing just knickers and a baggy tee, the shirt so long that Harry can’t see anything, but God, she can feel how wet Louis is against her thigh. She scoots back so Louis can straddle her thigh properly, sucking her tongue into her mouth so she can taste more of herself. Louis muffles a whimper against Harry’s mouth, subtly grinding her wet cunt against Harry’s bare leg. 

Harry’s fingers find the hem of her t-shirt, lifting it so it rest above her hips. 

“Off,” she mutters against Louis’ mouth, and Louis breaks the kiss just long enough to let Harry lift her shirt above her head. Her small, perky tits are clad in a flimsy bralette, and Harry immediately leans forward to latch her mouth around a nipple through the fabric, unable to help herself. Louis lets out a broken moan, bearing down a little harder, so Harry grips her arse in both hands to encourage her. Louis doesn’t seem to need any more persuading, this time rolling her hips with intent. 

Harry keeps sucking on her nipple until the fabric is soaked through, and then drags her hands up Louis’ back to undo the clasp. 

“Cheeky,” Louis murmurs, breathless as she gets herself off on Harry’s thigh. Harry just grins dopily, and Louis lets her push the straps down off her shoulders. Once the garment is discarded, and Louis’ perfect tits are just _there_ , Harry can’t help but marvel, one hand sliding into Louis’ underwear to grip her arse, and the other moving to cup her breast. She takes Louis’ mouth again as she gently flicks her thumb over her nipple, Louis keening and whimpering into her mouth. Her dripping pussy slides over Harry’s bare skin, over and over again, until she’s overwhelmed with the need to touch, to _feel_. 

“Lou, can I - " Harry whispers, and Louis’ nodding before she can even finish, muttering _yes, please, whatever you want_.

The hand that’s caressing Louis’ tit slides down her flat stomach, over soft expanses of smooth skin until it reaches the top of her knickers. 

“Jesus, H, fucking - touch me,” Louis gasps, and that’s all Harry needs to push her hand into Louis’ underwear, feel her slick cunt under her fingers. She runs her middle finger up her slit, finding her clit and pressing there. Louis moans, fits her head in the junction between Harry’s chin and shoulder, breathing hotly on her neck as she grinds down against Harry’s hand. Harry rubs her finger in tight little circles, relishing in the sounds Louis’ making. She meets every roll of Louis’ hips, rubbing faster and faster until Louis’ whimpering. 

“Oh, that’s so fucking good, Haz,” she says, gasping out little _ah ah ah’s_ as she slides her cunt over Harry’s fingers, over Harry’s thigh. 

“Oh,” she groans suddenly, movements getting increasingly more erratic. “Holy fucking _shit_ , don’t stop, Harry, I’m gonna fucking come.”

She bites Harry’s shoulder when she finally does, hips bucking and pussy clenching around Harry’s fingers, and it’s so, so gorgeous Harry could cry. Harry presses a kiss to the side of her neck before sliding her fingers out, wiping them absently on her thigh. 

“Fuck,” Louis exhaled shakily, sliding off of Harry’s lap and collapsing at her side. “You remember how I told you I hadn’t come as hard as I have eating someone out for the first time to this day?”

Harry nods, head swimming as it tries to wrap around everything that just happened. She tugs her tank top down over her tits a little self-consciously, watching Louis’ flushed face. 

“Well, that was true until about two minutes ago.” 

Harry breaks into a grin, bending down to retrieve her shorts and shimmy them up her thighs. “Really?” 

“Yes, fuck, Harry, that was - God, amazing. You’re fucking gorgeous.” 

Harry flushes, eyes darting to the telly where Dan is trying to choke Lucas. 

“Wait, fuck,” Harry gasps, frowning and grasping for the remote. “We forgot to pause it. I don’t even know where we left off.” 

“Seriously?” Louis giggles, raising her brows. “I give you head and all you wanna talk about is _One Tree Hill_?” 

Harry giggles and Louis shakes her head, whipping Harry with her shirt before shrugging it over her head. 

“Come cuddle me, idiot.” 

Harry lets Louis tuck herself under her arm, and they finish the episode without a single hint at what’s happening. It feels casual, it feels normal, like nothing has even changed between them. 

Harry’s so going down on Louis in the morning. 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed :) 
> 
> here's the [fic post ](http://crossnecklace.tumblr.com/post/159515119976/the-wheel-breaks-the-butterfly-pairing). reblogs would be gr8ly appreciated!


End file.
